prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Mercer
" My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for all this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist... I am all of these things. " ''- Alex Mercer.'' Alexander J. Mercer also known as Alex Mercer is the main protagonist of PROTOTYPE. The player takes full control of him throughout the game. Storyline ''---- Spoiler Warning, Major plot information appears below.'' Prototype follows the story of Alex Mercer, an amnesia-stricken man with superhuman abilities. As the game begins, Alex wakes up in a morgue on the slab before two scientists open him to the torso, with no memory of his past. After escaping, he finds himself trapped in Manhattan being pursued by the military. He soon discovers that he has the capability to consume the power of those whom he kills, taking their memories, skills, and even their appearance. With no recollection of where he came from, Alex is forced to track down those responsible for his situation and consume them in order to uncover the truth behind what has been done to him, caught between the Blackwatch Special Forces and an ever growing virus-infected population. After Alex consumes Lt Charles Perri he learns about his sister. Mercer hopes that his sister, Dana, might have some information regarding what happened to him, so he goes to makes contact with her. However, when he arrive to her apartment, he see soldiers, so he disguises himself as a Blackwatch commander and manages to get in. When Alex enters he sees Dana being held by a Blackwatch soldier. Dana headbutts the Blackwatch soldier before Alex impales him with his fist. Dana is terrified from having witnessed this, but Alex convinces her to help him. Dana tells Alex that she knew there was something wrong going on at GENTEK. When she asks Alex what happen to him, he tells her that he doesn't know. Dana reminds Alex that he had her researching the GENTEK organization for weeks. When she was looking for him to relay her findings, he had already disappeared. The conversation incites a flashback, in which Alex sees the ID card of Dr. McMullen. When he snaps to, Dana tells him that she hadn't seen him for five years until he showed up at her door a month before the events of the game. Alex asks her if there is somewhere they can go to avoid the military's pestering. She says she knows a place. They relocate to a safe house that belogns to Dana's friends, who are to be out of town for a year. On the wall, Alex sees several photos and files bearing the words "TOP SECRET." and there is a Map with two location marked on it Alex Apartment and GENTEK facility. Alex asks Dana if she knows what it all means. She says that she doesn't, but insists that the two of them work together to uncover whatever conspiracies are at work. Dana tells Alex that Blackwatch was waiting for her at her apartment, figuring that they must also be waiting at his. Dana tells Alex where he lives. Alex arrives at his apartment and sees a photo of him and Dana and a graduate certificate from the University of New York. He also sees a photo of him with a blonde woman ( Karen Parker ). When he touches the photo he experiences a flashback in which he sees himself with Karen, his girlfriend. When the flashback is over, it becomes apparent that the onset of these flashbacks is painful to him. Just as he is recovering, Blackwatch detonates a bomb that had been planted in the apartment, meant to kill him. He astonishngly survives, despite having been thrown out a window and down to the streets several stories below. Alex hunts down and consumes the man who gave the order to detonate the bomb. Alex returns to the safe house where Dana shows him his laptop, stored on which are photos of a girl. Alex recognizes the girl. Dana tells him that the file has only two names in it: Alex Mercer and Elizabeth Greene, the girl in the photo. The file also says that she is being isolated in the GENTEK building. He also locates his ex-girlfriend, Karen Parker. Dana continues to assist Mercer in locating his targets, while Karen promises him a cure for his disease. In reality, Parker is working for Blackwatch and manipulates Mercer into stealing genetic material they can use to create a parasite capable of suppressing most of his powers. Blackwatch specialist Captain Cross then injects the parasite into Mercer, rendering most of his powers useless. Alex return to Dana who show him that the Blackwatch is watching a doctor for McMullen, his name is Dr. Bradley Ragland, Dana tell Alex that this doctor is a good guy and if he find him he can help them get to McMullen before Alex leave she show him what she found about Hope, Idaho and Greene when Alex say Hope was an experiment she ask how he know Alex admit that he killed people, Dana disgusted and disturbed for what her brother have become. However, With the help of Dr. Ragland, Mercer gain his powers back (gaining the blade and armor powers as a result). During all of this, Mercer is placed as the number one terrorist threat in the entire United States due to treasonous activities against the United States and its allies. During one of Alex and Dana's meetings, Dana is kidnapped by a large Hunter. Alex pursues the Hunter across the city, but is ultimately unable to rescue Dana. With the help of Dr. Ragland, Alex locates and consumes the Hunter that kidnapped Dana, learning of her location in a centralized hive in the center of the city. Alex is eventually able to penetrate a centralized hive, where he confronts Elizabeth Greene. Elizabeth Greene tells Alex that she is his mother. During a struggle, Greene seemingly bests Alex, but he is able to inject Greene with a syringe containing the cure. Greene's body rejects the cure and spouts a large amount of fluid biomatter, from which the Supreme Hunter is born. Alex defeats the Supreme Hunter and saves Dana. As he leaves, Alex steps in the remains of the Supreme Hunter, which then begins to regenerate. As the conspiracy unfolds, with the assistance of an unidentified contact, the origins of Mercer, the Virus and Elizabeth Greene are uncovered. In 1969, the government had tested a virus codenamed REDLIGHT in Hope, Idaho. This virus was designed as a biological warfare agent, targeting those of a predetermined race. The virus unexpectedly mutated into something far deadlier, infecting the whole population of Hope. Elizabeth Greene was the sole survivor of the incident; her body welcomed the virus rather than dying from it and it had rewritten her genetic code, along with that of her son, who was taken from her by Blackwatch and codenamed PARIAH. This inspired the government to continue research into the virus, cooperating with GENTEK corporation. Scientists at GENTEK locked Greene in a cell which had been used to research BLACKLIGHT, the new virus present in Greene. They continued to study the different strains of the virus that formed throughout her system as a means of accelerating the biological weapons program. When GENTEK employees with knowledge of the BLACKLIGHT Virus started to disappear, Alex Mercer, who worked for GENTEK, attempted to go underground and stole a sample of the virus as "life insurance". Eventually he was cornered by Blackwatch in Penn Station and killed on site, but not before he smashed the tube containing the virus, releasing it. By the time he was brought to the morgue, the virus had completely taken over his body and incorporating its genetic structure into his own, literally copying him cell by cell. Before long, the military begins deploying a new biological agent, Bloodtox, engineered to kill the virus and its hosts. When the chemical is deployed across the city, the infection goes underground, to escape it, and has subsequently amassed. The contact tells Mercer to aid the military in pumping the Bloodtox directly into the gound. They hope that it will drive the virus to the surface, allowing Blackwatch to fight it directly. Elizabeth Greene, now a giant monster, comes to the surface and is killed and consumed by Mercer. He then attempts to absorb McMullen, the Head of Research and founder of GENTEK, but McMullen commits suicide before Mercer has the chance. It becomes apparent that the government is prepared to nuke Manhattan to destroy the virus. The contact, revealed to be Captain Cross, then guides Mercer to consume Colonel Taggart, who is attempting to flee the city, as means of getting onto the USS Ronald Reagan where the bomb is being held. Cross betrays Mercer once on the ship, and is revealed to be the Supreme Hunter. Cross is not Elizabeth Green's son as it is widely believed, but rather a human who was consumed by the Supreme Hunter after it had been beaten by Alex. It battles Mercer on the deck of the Reagan and is subsequently decapitated by Mercer. Mercer takes the nuclear bomb into the Atlantic Ocean, causing it to detonate underwater, but catching Mercer in the blast. However, he regenerates from a crow and muses on the consequences of his actions, as well as his realization that he has become something both more and less than human, saying "What have I become? Something less than human, but also something more." referring to how he has become superhuman at the cost of his humanity. After the credits, Manhattan is seen in a recovering state, with the virus almost completely destroyed, and Alex atop the Reuters Building in Times Square and speaking the words, "one virus, three weeks, millions dead, and I was there, my name was Alex Mercer, and my work is almost done". Powers Superhuman Abilities Alex's most obvious powers are his superhuman strength, speed and durability (both disease and physical). He is strong enough to lift cars, helicopters, and tanks and throw them with casual ease, as well punching through enemies (with and without muscle mass and also one of his consuming moves). Alex is also very fast and agile. He can achieve running speeds surpassing cars, around 100 mph, and he can perform flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. He can achieve a vertical jumping height of 8-10 (at least) city-type stories and can leap across a whole city block in length. Alex is also capable of gliding by making his biomass lighter in the air. He is durable enough to survive direct hits from hellfire missiles, tank shells and hunters. He also seems completely unaffected from falls; even ones from the top levels of skyscrapers. He has displayed regenerative abilities powerful enough to allow him to reform from being turned to mush from a nuclear blast, so long as there is some source of biomass to absorb. Also, his health will regenerate a ways when he is away from damage (no biomass needed). Alex can also see in both Thermal and Infected Vision. His primary power, however, involves the aforementioned Biomass. He can absorb organic matter of living creatures. This provides him with not only a boost to his health, but also allows him to access and utilize any knowledge, experience, memories or skills that his prey possessed. He can manipulate his own biomass into concentrated areas on his body for a number of weapons, a shield, or even full body armor. When he takes his biomass to the extreme, he unleashes it into powerful attacks with a large area of effect, known as "devastators". Finally, his biomass allows him to run up sheer vertical surfaces and cling to walls for an indefinate period of time. Alex can adapt to what harms him for example, he develops an immunity to the bloodtox, and that makes him adaptive. Offensive Powers Alex can form his biomass into a variety of weapons, mostly slicing or crushing tools. In combat, he either uses biomass to augment his strength or create various blades and clubs. Defensive Powers Alex can use two defensive powers, guarding him against enemy attacks and weapons. Alex has two forms of defense, the Armor, and the Shield. Disguise Power Everyone Alex consumes can be used to disguise Alex, evading the military as a civilian disguise and evading / surprise attacking in a military disguise. Deleted Powers Some of Alex's deleted Powers include the porcuipine defense power where Alex turns all spiky and skewers anyone he runs into instantly killing them. Another one that was rumoured was dual swords where Alex could create a tornado while spinning around fast enough sucking small enemies in and chopping them to pieces, this move would've been called the Blender. Original Design Alex Mercer's original design was jeans, a white hoodie with a brown bubble jacket over the top and his powers were grey/white when they showed up. This is Alex Mercer using his claws and what is to be believed his armoured state in his early development form. Quote " Three weeks ago someone released a lethal virus in Penn station. " - Alex explains what started the events of the game in the introduction. " I woke up in the morgue. Now I hunt, I kill, I consume, I become. I'm going to find out who did this to me. And I'm going to make them pay " - Alex declares revenge on who made him the way he is now. " Time to end this. " - Alex after consuming a Blackwatch commander in the beginning of the game. " They took everything from me...they're responsible...and they'll pay! " - Alex in the introduction to the game. " They think they're in control, but they have no idea what I'm capable of. " - Alex before traveling to his apartment. " Home. My home. " - Alex when he reached his apartment. " These spooks aren't just digging in - they're taking over. " - Alex when he reached the GENTEK building. " Alright, he's my ticket inside... " - Alex when he found the one he need to consume to get inside the GENTEK. " I need to know what you know. " - Alex before consuming PFC Jesse Arel to know where to lead the hunters away and kill them. " I can contain them inside a military base. " - Alex after consuming PFC Jesse Arel. " I don't know what you are, but I know I am going to kill you " - Alex when the first hunter enters the military base. " More of them! And I'm just getting started! " " They keep coming - I'll keep killing " " Come on! I'm here! come and get me! - For every time more hunters enter the military base. " They're distracted. They haven't secured Parker yet. " - Alex when he reached Karen Parker's apartment. " That red stuff is spreading fast. Person to person. Building to building. Street to street. It has to be connected to Elizabeth Greene. " - Alex when he saw a Hive for the first time. " I don't know how to operate these vehicles, but someone here does " - Alex when he infiltrated a base to get a military vehicle to transport Karen Parker. " I know exactly how to drive this thing " - Alex when he is inside military vehicle. " Whatever's happening here, this is only the beginning " - Alex before going to collect the samples for Karen Parker. " How do you catch the attention of an officer? You start killing all of his men " - Alex while killing Blackwatch soldiers to get to Captain Lim to know where patient zero is . " Cyclic, collective, rudder. I can fly this thing. " - Alex while he flies a helicopter after consuming the pilot. " Gotcha.... " - Alex when he found the hunter he need it with the parasite to produce antibodies. " Man. I hope this works. " - Alex after he injected the hunter with the parasite. " You stay alive, big fella -- then I'll kill you. " - Alex finding the hunter after a chase. " Not yet.... Gotta wait a little longer... " - Alex while waiting for the hunter to produce the antibodies. " I'm back " - Alex after he gained back his power and gained the armor and the blade power. " Dana. I 'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. " - Alex apologizing to Dana for the way she know that Alex was killing poeple. " I need to know why. They me this way and I need to understand. " - Alex explain to Dana that what he is doing is necessary to understand why this happened to him. " I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna kill you! " - Alex before fight with the Supreme Hunter. " More of them. I need to finish this big guy. " - Alex when more infected show up while he is fighting the supreme hunter. " Jarheads. It's about time. " - Alex when Blackwatch enter the armored hive while he is fighting the supreme hunter. " Okay, let's see what we can shake loose. " - Alex while he is pumping the Bloodtox to force the infected to come out. " What the **** is that? -- Elizabeth? What is she? - Alex after he saw Greene emerge as Mother. " Elizabeth Greene, General Peter Randell, Hope, Idaho. I gotta get to the people to know the secret of the place. And Randell you just made the top of my list. " - Alex after knowing that Blackwatch are going to purge Manhattan. " I need that bastard Taggart in one piece. " - Alex when Taggart escaped. " DIG IN! LIKE IT'S GONNA MAKE A DIFFERENCE " " NOTHING WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN, NOT WEAPONS, NOT ARMOR! " " NO ONE CAN PROTECT YOU FROM ME! " " KEEP RUNNING YOU BASTARD " - Alex while chasing Taggart. " TAGGART! YOU SUICIDAL MORON! " - Alex when Taggart gets close to the bridge. " And then there was one... " - Alex after consuming Taggart. " The last person responsible for all of this dies tonight. " -Alex's answer to Captain Cross when he asked him what's next " I was made for this. " - Alex's answer to Captain cross question if he is ready " I won't let you erase new york like you erased Hope " - Alex while holding General Randall by the neck. " You were at Hope, Idaho. You took something from Elizabeth Greene. " " I know what BLACKWATCH has done. " " Because everyone I've killed--they're in me. They are me " - Alex talking to General Randall after he put him down and before consuming him. " You bastard. You could stop all of this... You let it happen. " - Alex after consuming General Randall. " What have I become? Something less than human, but also something more. " - Alex muses what he has become. Trivia *Alex is known by and is referred to by many different names, including Dr. Alexander J. Mercer, Alex, Codename: ZEUS, and the BLACKLIGHT Virus. *General Randall regards Alex as an "it", and became irritated when Captain Cross described Alex as a "he". *In the beta of Prototype, Alex was depicted with a grey bubble jacket and white hoodie. He was later changed as to differ from Altair from the game, Assassin's Creed. *It is mentioned in a bio for Alex, located on the official Prototype website, that he has blue eyes and brown hair, although in game his eyes appear silver - this may be due to some unknown side-effect of this virus, though improbable (because Dana Mercer and Karen Parker both have similary discolored eyes). While some people may easily notice his eyes and their color, the hoodie he wears makes it nearly impossible to see his hair. His bio also states that he is five feet and ten inches (5'10"), weighs 190 pounds in completely human form, and is twenty-nine years old. *His official bio also states his "personality traits" which are: distant, predatory, super-intelligent, terrifying, vengeful, blank, and searching. *In an Web of Intrigue memory, it is speculated by Blackwatch operatives that Alex is the first and only male Runner in the history of the BLACKLIGHT Virus. *Alex has dark brown hair and a flat-top hairstyle. This is shown in one of the mission-ending cut scenes. It shows a photo of him and Karen together, and he is wearing a plaid shirt. * When said that Alex may be the first male runner in the history of the BLACKLIGHT/REDLIGHT virus, this meaning that Alex is the only other human to adapt to the virus other than Elizabeth Greene. *When you activate a power, stand idle for a few minutes. Alex will do some action that resembles his current power. Ex. With the Hammerfist, he beats his fist together. *Each of Alex's powers resembles another superhero that has had a story, game, or comic that took place in N.Y.C. * Alex's hoodie colors are the colors of the two major factions in the game, BLACKWATCH and The Infected. *Alex Mercer work was fundamental in unlocking the BLACKLIGHT virus and he also make it more dangerous by a factor of ten in three years. *Tim Bennison, the executive producer of Prototype, described Alex Mercer as one of the most powerful video game characters ever created. *Alex Mercer died when he was 29 years old, and ZEUS was 3 weeks old by the end of the game, the BLACKLIGHT virus having infected his corpse three weeks earlier. *One of the things Alex and PARIAH have in common is they are been called "IT" instead of "HE", Alex by General Randall and PARIAH by one of the scientist in one of the Node of Intrigue. Category:Alex Category:Characters Category:Infected